


Say You Want Me

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Beating, Broken Bones, Bruises, Caring, Fluff, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, LGBT, M/M, Mutual Pining, Whump, no actual sex described, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Angel Dust gets hurt by a rejected client and is surprised by how upset Husk gets over it. The incident ends up revealing their feelings for each other.*I don't own anything, just my writing.*
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), huskerdust - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

“Show me the chest, I’ll give you fifty for it.”

Angel Dust paused. Normally he’d jump at the chance to flash and dash, then use the money on drugs. But… 

Tonight, Angel had Husk waiting for him. Husk never cared if Angel stayed out late with a client, but lately Angel had realized he would much rather go back to the hotel and cuddle Husk after his normal porn star shoots were over. He didn’t need the extra cash right now anyway. 

Neither Husk nor Angel had ever discussed what exactly their feelings for each other were, but in Angel’s eyes they didn’t need to. What Angel wanted to do was his own business, but he had started to trust that Husk would be there for him. The spider demon didn’t want to admit it, but what he was beginning to feel for Husk was probably love. He wanted to remember every moment they shared. 

So Angel had promised to stay clean. He’d also made the personal choice to stop taking clients for a few months since having lots of cash in hand still made him feel a bit… twitchy. Besides, Angel was tired from doing a photo shoot all day, and he just wanted to get back to the hotel. 

“Sorry dude, I’m not working today. Maybe another time.”

Angel started to walk away and was surprised by a firm grip on his shoulder. “Not working? Dressed like that you sure are. Come on, whores like you are never off the clock anyway.”

“Listen, I said no!” Angel pushed the man’s hand away and was slammed back first against the alley wall before he could take a step.

The other man, a hulking moth demon, bared his teeth menacingly. “I tried to make this easy for you. Drop your jacket or I’ll rip it off.”

Angel blinked and narrowed his eyes. He recognized this guy! He had been in a film with one of his industry buddies, his name was Varn something-something. Angel’s slightly fearful expression changed to a devious grin. “Do that and I’ll blacklist you with every agency I can find down here- Varn.”

Angel dodged the first punch but not the second, taking a large fist to his left eye. Then another to the stomach, two to the stomach. Varn was lost in a murderous rage, attempting to beat at every inch of the porn star that he could see. Angel tried to climb over Varn’s shoulders, but the bigger man seized him by the waist-

And suddenly Angel Dust was flying down the alleyway. He hit a wall with a sickening crunch, and a shock wave of pain ran up his right leg. Now filled with terror fueled adrenaline, Angel shoved down the pain and ran for his life. 

Thankfully Angel was slim and athletic, and he was able to far outpace Varn. He was almost back to the hotel, but now that the immediate danger was out of sight, Angel could feel his pain come back in a rush. 

His leg folded beneath him.

“Ah, crap.” Angel shivered in horror, finally seeing the unnatural shape that his right leg was contorted into- there was a spot midway down his lower leg where the limb was clearly split in half under the skin, and his foot was twisted almost entirely backwards. How on earth had he run so far on something this busted? “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!” But it was happening, and Angel Dust had no choice but to deal with it. He quickly fished his phone out his pocket, fighting against the rapidly rising dizziness in his brain. 

The phone was shattered beyond use.

Angel Dust stared at it helplessly, then growled and shoved it back in his pocket. Useless piece of garbage. 

Using the wall to prop himself up off of his wounded leg, Angel began to slowly limp the rest of the way back to the Hazbin Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Husk was still manning the front desk, as he’d taken to doing every night that Angel was gone. Despite his best efforts, he loved that silly perverted spider. It made Husk happy to see him trying to get clean, and Husk himself hadn’t had a drink in a month. They were good for each other, even if Husk couldn’t really describe what their relationship was, exactly. Husk hadn’t felt depressed enough to drink himself into unconsciousness for awhile, anyway. 

Tonight’s front desk vigil was taking much longer than usual, and Husk found himself worrying. Angel had probably just stopped in for a client after his photo shoot, but it shouldn’t be taking this long- it was almost four in the morning without so much as a text. 

Then the front door of the hotel swung in. Husk looked up with a sarcastic phrase already on his tongue, but it died when he actually saw Angel. 

“Baby, I might need a little help here.” Angel smiled nervously and revealed his horribly broken leg. He braced himself for a lecture, but then-

Then Husk’s strong arms were scooping him off his feet, and Angel could feel the cat demon’s chest rising and falling rapidly and he started carrying him up to their room. “How did this happen? Did you fall? Did something go wrong on set. You should have called, I could have flown you back-

Husk stopped babbling mid sentence and kicked open his unlocked door, walking inside and gently setting Angel Dust on the bed. “I’ll get the med kit.”

Angel sank into the soft bed, trying to find a position that would lessen the pain in his leg. It was already swelling, and the porn star knew he was in for a rough night. Going clean was starting to look like a bad idea, and Angel wished that he still had any of his old drug stashes around. 

Husk returned with a case full of medical supplies, a pack of ice, and a drink, which he shoved into Angel’s hands. “No drugs in it, but the alcohol will help for pain. Put the ice on your eye. It’ll bruise and swell pretty bad but that should help some. I need to set and splint that leg, but is there anything else I should worry about?”

“I dunno honestly, everything is sore but my leg is kinda drowning out the rest. How’d you learn how to set bones?”

Husk shrugged. “I was a soldier when I was alive. You pick up a few things.” With no warning, Husk seized Angel’s broken leg and quickly moved his bones back into place. 

“Ahhh!” Angel cried out before collapsing backwards, head swimming and vision going black. 

“Sorry. It’s supposed to hurt less if you don’t anticipate it.” Husk wrapped up Angel’s limbs and used some long rods- curtain rods perhaps, Angel couldn’t tell- before inspecting the rest of Angel’s body. 

Husk’s paws reached down to undo the button’s on Angel’s jacket, and the spider demon flinched reflexively. Husk paused immediately, raising a concerned eyebrow. “Is it okay for me to take off your jacket? I want to make sure there’s no other serious wounds.” Angel nodded, slowly relaxing under Husk’s gentle, courteous touch. 

Silence yawned between them, and Angel realized he still had some explaining to do. “I was walking back here, and a set guy wanted a quick alley deal. I was tired, I didn’t feel like it so I said no. He- he got mad and I told him to back off, or I would blacklist him because I knew who he was. That didn’t go so well, and I uh, I got thrown into a wall. Managed to run away before I realized how bad I got beat.”

Husk’s hands were trembling, and Angel realized that the other demon was barely suppressing his rage. “Husky, I’m sorry-

“I’m not mad at you. I just- I’m mad that this happened. I ought to go out there and find this Varn guy, drag him back here and shove his head down the garbage disposal.” Angel laid a hand on Husk’s arm, and the shaking lessened. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been beaten. There will always be some angry person out there who wants more from me than I can give them. And honestly, if my leg wasn’t broken my manager would probably make me come in tomorrow to finish my porno shoot. She’ll be pretty pissed as it is.” Angel sighed, and was surprised when Husk pulled him closer, letting Angel’s head lay on his chest. 

Angel started to close his eyes, threading his fingers through Husk’s fur, before the cat demon continued to speak. “I know that your job is dangerous, and I can’t ask you to give up something that you love like that. But- well- never mind, I’m starting to sound like some dumb overbearing boyfriend or something.”

“Is that what you are?” Angel asked. “My boyfriend?” Husk’s face turned bright red, and Angel added, “Because I would like that.”

“You would?” Husk sputtered, mortified that he had said something so mushy. 

“Yeah. But only if you want to. I would get it, if you didn’t want to date someone like me…” Angel frowned. His normal approach was to be bold and provocative, but would Husk even want to date someone who was known for sleeping around?

Husk grabbed Angel by the chin and turned his head to kiss him. All of Angel’s fears vanished, popping like soap bubbles out of his mind. 

Maybe it was the pain, or maybe it was the alcohol, but everything was beginning to feel warm and fuzzy and perfect, encircled here in the space between Husk’s arms. “I- I want you.” Husk whispered. 

“Say it louder.” Angel dug his nails into Husk’s back. “Say it like you mean it!”

“I want you. I want you- now!” 

Husk growled, sending shivers down Angel’s spine. He pulled the cat demon in even closer. “Then take what you want!”

Husk’s eyes widened. The pair had slept in the same bed loads of times, and Angel had given him a few favors in a closet on occasion, but this felt decidedly more serious. “You really want this? I don’t want to hurt your leg-

“Screw my leg! You say you want me-” Angel paused, leveling a seductive stare at Husk, “-then come and get me.”

**

The next morning, Charlie came and knocked on Husk’s door. She hadn’t seen him or Angel Dust all morning and had gotten worried. To her surprise the door was unlocked. It swung open to reveal Husk and Angel, still fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

Charlie smiled, and closed the door, leaving the couple to rest in peace. She could always check up on them later, so their was no reason to disturb such a sweet scene.


End file.
